crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Code of the Honorable Outlaw
The Code of the Honorable Outlaw is a general set of principles agreed to by many (but by no means all) professional supervillains''The Final Trump''Diamonds are a Vamp's Best Friend, Part 4Silver Ghost, Golden Angel, Part 3, and tacitly supported (if not explicitly promulgated) by The Syndicate. While it seems to have several formulations, being largely a set of unstated understandings, it mostly boils down to a few precepts: *''Don't bring family into it'' if you don't have to. Hitting someone's family as revenge - regardless of who it is - will get everyone against you. *''Don't buddy-fuck''; if you make an agreement with another Honorable Outlaw, do your best to keep it, unless they backstab you first. *''Don't be too greedy''; take what you need, but not so much that the LEOs and superheroes come down on you too hard, as that can turn up the heat for everyone else. *''Don't be excessively vicious''; things like torturing people in public or killing civilians for no good reason brings the heat down too heavy, and others will get splashed with it. *''Respect hospitality''; if you wouldn't want a guest doing something in your home, don't do it in theirs. *''Keep your eyes open but your mouth shut''; snitches get stitches. *''Play nice with the Syndicate'' and the Syndicate will cover your back. Screw over the Syndicate, and you may not live long enough to regret it. *''Don't play with fire''; deals with people known to break the Code are almost certain to backfire, one way or another, and even if it doesn't, guilt by association is better avoided. The Syndicate has a Grievances Board where members can make complaints about those who break these rules, or any of the others the Syndicate lays down officially. Those who repeatedly or flagrantly violate this understanding can find themselves shut out by other supervillains, lose Syndicate support, or even get called out as 'fair game' for others to target at will. Ordered List It's also been listed, with more rules, as: : Rule #1: Don’t Shit Where You Eat : Rule #2: Keep Family out of it : Rule #3: Professional courtesy. No interfering with another supervillain's contracts. No ‘pissing in the pool’. : Rule #4: Pay Your Debts : Rule #5: Keep it Business, never take things personal : Rule #6: Don’t play both sides : Rule #7: Don’t double-cross your principal or partners unless they cross you first : Rule #8: Keep your word : Rule #9: Never steal anything needed or loved : Rule #10: Only kill as a matter of necessity or blood-debt : Rule #11: Always take care of your people. : Rule #12: Look out for other Right Guys''Professional Courtesy'' Other information While a number of supervillains have mentioned it, it does seem to be honored in the breach more than anything. As Jadis Diabolik puts it:Saks and Violence :“Standard of professional conduct? [ ...] No, it’s more like Organized Crime: it’s a business, and nobody wants to do business with someone who’s too fucking greedy or rabid, but on a very real level, you have to watch your back. They put a polite face on it to make doing business possible, but it’s still dog-eat-dog.” Nick Harrow seems to take being an Honorable Outlaw very seriously.''The Final Trump'' :"My toast is to The CODE! The Code of the Honorable Outlaw! Some supervillains may sneer at the Code, saying that it’s for weaklings, but they merely make themselves valid targets by doing so. They have no honor, they have no mercy, they have no respect, there is nothing they won’t do. They know no friendship, they enjoy no peace. Everyone is their enemy, because they are everyone’s enemy. BUT! With the Code! There is Honor, there is Mercy, there is Respect, there is Friendship, there is Family. The Code honors Hospitality, which we offer you now. So whatever feuds and conflicts you might have between you, leave them at the doorstep." References Category:Concepts Category:The Universe